Rainy Day Encounter
by YugisTenshi
Summary: HirotoRyuuji ShonenAi! Actually, the title says it all. An encounter by coincidence leading to a confrontation of pent up emotions.


YT: Say it, please?

Tared: * snorts * Why should I?

YT: Because I asked you to?!

T: I don't care!

Riana(my sister): You fucking bastard of a yami! I'm going to strangle you to death! Do what she says!

T: Oh, shut up, crazy little gnome! You stand no chance!

R: Try me!

YT: * runs off to get a first-aid kit *            …………….

       * pants heavily and hides in a corner * Um, sorry for the two most crazy people I know 

       and I'm related with. Here comes my new fic, if you can call it that. At first, this was 

       supposed to be a PWP and I had no intention of posting it on ffn. But, as you will see, it

       turned out a bit differently and so I decided I might as well share it with you. Although, 

       I'm very unsure about it. So tell me what you think, please.

T+R: Shut up already!!!!!

YT: Great, now I have both of them against me!****

**Rainy Day Encounter**

The weather was nice, really nice. It perfectly blended with his mood as he made his way down the sidewalk. Reflecting on the earlier events he should actually be greatful for  not being in a serious relationship, or for that matter, a relationship of any sort.

Honda Hiroto sped up his pace while the rain kept on pouring down on him, the gray skies not having mercy with him. His clothes were soaked already sticking to his now cold skin, his normally upstanding hair clingning to his face. 

On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel jealous of all his friends being in love or at least having someone they could turn to. Of course, the little fight occuring earlier was not the nicest sight and the fighting parties didn't keep their verbal assaults in safe territory, but still. 

Hiroto sighed, his thoughts drifting to a certain black-haired, green-eyed teen he had been longing after for quite a while now. But as things were, he would most likely never get the chance to talk to him in privat as the other boy always seemed to be surrounded by a crowd of girls. That, of course, was another problem. Even if he got the chance to talk to the other, who would know if he'd be remotely interested?

Hiroto sighed again rounding a corner. Just as he turned, however, he bumped into someone, a bag of groceries flying through the air.

"Um, sorry," Hiroto said, gathering a few apples in his arms.

"No problem, wasn't watching the way myself," a very familiar voice answered.

Hiroto jercked his head up staring into smiling emeral eyes that took his breath away. He stared for a moment before Ryuuji's laugh brought him back to reality.

"What's so funny?"

"You," Ryuuji answered. "You know, you look totally cute on all fours and soaked to the bones."

Hiroto just snorted scrambling to his feet and shoving the apples in their owner's arms. He started to walk away when a gentle hand grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Want to come to my house? It's just around the next block and you could warm up a bit. You'll catch a cold."

Hiroto just stared at Ryuuji for a moment before slowly nodding his head. To say he was surprised was a clear understatement. He definitely hadn't expected Ryuuji to invite him over, but then again, he had said that he was cute what actually just registered in Hiroto's mind causing him to blush.

Ryuuji waited patiently watching his friend's inner turmoil with interest. As Hiroto seemed to come to his senses he just flashed him a smile offering to share his umbrella, although that was totally useless to begin with.

They walked in complete silence until Ryuuji pointed towards a small house.

"Here we are. It's not much, but it's okay with me," Ryuuji said fumbling for his keys. He unlocked the door swinging it open and doving through a door to his right.

"Just wait there for a moment," came his voice from a small distance. "I'll be right back. I think I have a few cloths you could wear, otherwise you'll really catch a cold. … And we wouldn't want that to happen," He added after a moment re-emerging beside Hiroto causing him to jump.

"Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" Ryuuji asked innocently.

"You know what I mean!" Hiroto shouted. "Just popping up beside me and startling me!"

Ryuuji shrugged. "Come on, let's get you dry." He walked up a flight of stairs in front of them and lead the way to his bedroom.

-

"Undress."

"Huh?"

Ryuuji snickered. "I said you should undress. You will have to if you want to wear dry clothes," he said, a mischievous glint flinting through his eyes.

Hiroto just stared disbelievingly for a moment before turning around and starting to unbotton his shirt.

"You know, there's nothing I haven't already seen. I'm a …" Ryuuji trailed off gasping lightly as he watched the strong muscles flexing on Hiroto's back as the soaked shirt slid from his shoulders, damp skin glistening in the colorless light filtering through the rain.

"Um, Otogi? You done soon?"

Ryuuji blanched as he was shocked out of his stupor looking into huge hazel orbs belonging to a nearly naked, quivering Hiroto. "Just a moment," he said, reluctantly turning around to search for something that would fit the slightly taller teen. He caught sight of a sweatshirt and loose-fitting pants which satisfied his needs for the moment. "These should do." He tossed the two garments at the other boy waiting for him to get dressed.

But no matter how much Hiroto tried, the sweatshirt just didn't want to come down over his head.  "Damn it!" He cursed.

Ryuuji smirked trying to contain a fit of laughter as he watched the other boy fighting with the shirt. He took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Hiroto and reached out to pull the offending piece of clothing down. He grabbed the shirt on both sides under Hiroto's arms and pulled with a sudden motion, the other boy's head emerging before him.

"Thank you," Hiroto mumbled, glancing off to the side, a pink hue growing on his cheeks.

"You are just too damn tall," Ryuuji answered barely above a whisper, his hands stroking down Hiroto's sides. His breathing was a bit ragged, a slight blush staining his beautiful face as well.

"Ryuuji?"

He jumped at hearing his first name scrambling a step back and nearly tripping over his own feet. He desperately wanted to explain what just happened but at the same time was at a loss for words. All he managed to force out was a whispered: "Sorry."

"Don't be," Hiroto breathed, closing the distance between them again. He acted on impulse only when one of his hands gently rested against Ryuuji's cheek while the other encircled his waist to pull him closer.

"Don't be," Hiroto repeated before leaning down and capturing Ryuuji in a kiss. It was a gentle brushing of lips against lips, a feathersoft joining of what belonged together. At first, Ryuuji's eyes widened in surprise but soon fluttered closed as he returned the kiss, his hands coming to rest on the other's sides again. Breaking the kiss he sighed contendly slowly looking up into dreamy brown eyes. A smile formed on his lips as he noticed the other smiling down on him as well.

"I thought you were into girrls," both of them said at the same time, breaking into a laugh but still staring at each other.

"Just because there are girls swooning all over me doesn't necessarily mean I like them," Ryuuji offered after composing himself.

"Glad to hear that," Hiroto seconded, kissing him again, this time with a bit more force. He slid his tongue over his soon-to-be lover's bottom lip gently demanding entrace. Ryuuji complied easily letting the other's moist tongue caress his own, coaxing it to join into a sensual dance. He tried to fight for dominance but was soon beaten by Hiroto's hot muscle exploring every small detail of his mouth. The slightly taller teen's hands began to roam Ryuuji's back leaving a warm sensation on their way causing him to moan into the passionate liplock, hands dancing over the toned chest before him.

"A shame we just got you dressed." The raven-haired teen smiled seductively after breaking the kiss for the undesirable need of breathing. He took a step back and turned around, glancing at Hiroto before walking towards his bed, adding a bit of a swagger to his stride titilating the other boy obviously.

"I don't think I would mind being undressed by you again," the brunette offered, starting towards the bed. He kneeled down over Ryuuji's lap effectively straddeling him so he wouldn't be able to escape.

Not that he seemed to want to do that anyway.

Hiroto gently pushed the delicate boy down on his back entwinding their hands over their heads as he captured Ryuuji's lips in another soft kiss. "Tell me you want this as much as I do," he whispered in the other teen's ear looking at him with the same seriousness that filled his voice.

It took Ryuuji's breath away as it hit him how long both of them had been keeping their emotions to themselves, suffering the loneliness in vain. Especially he himself, being the owner of a huge shop, never finding the time to actually go out and meet friends, his only company being zealos fangirls and employees. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall.

"Are you all right, Ryuuji?" Concern was evident in Hiroto's question and he bagan to doubt his former actions. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have …"

"God no!" Ryuuji interrupted. "Don't stop! Please? I want you, I wanted you for so long it hurts! Please don't go now!" He sobbed desperately, cocky attitude totally forgotten. He let go of Hiroto's hands and pulled him down in a hug holding onto him for dear life while tears were falling freely now.

Hiroto slowly returned the embrace a tired sigh escaping his mouth as he let his own tears fall, all the pent up emotion finally free. He didn't know what exactly bothered the raven-haired beauty underneath him, but he had the suspision of having similar feelings.

"Don't cry, please? It's okay now, I'm not going to leave you." He pulled away just enough to look Ryuuji in the eyes and flash him a reassuring smile. He kissed his forehead and then his eyes tasting the salty liquid that still didn't cease to flow. 

Ryuuji swallowed closing his eyes for a moment willing the tears to stop. He loosened his death-grip on Hiroto a bit and tried a wary smile leaning up to kiss the other softly.

"I promise I'll never leave you again," Hiroto whispered into the kiss, dragging Ryuuji up and under the covers with him. He pulled him as close as possible nuzzling his hair and taking in the scent that was distinctly Ryuuji. He felt the other sigh and his breathing to become even as deserved sleep claimed his senses. Hiroto was soon to join him with the certainty that tomorrow and the days to follow will not be as gray and hopeless as the days in the past.

- - ~ the end ~ - -

YT: That's it. Would be nice if you reviewed.

R: Now, say it, baka yami!

T: No way!

R: * points a gun at Tared's head and says in a dangerously low voice * Say it!

T: * gulps * Yugi's Tenshi doesn't own anything. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Takahashi-san.

     There! Now back off!!!

R: Hm, but it's nice when you do what I want!

YT: * crawls out of her corner and launches at her sister * Don't you dare order my yami 

       around with a gun! You're not going to kill him for your twisted sense of fun! And now 

       get lost! Both of you!

T+R: * look at each other * 

T: Now that was an outburst. What is she on?

R: Sedatives, I swear. But they don't work, seemingly.

YT: Get lost now! And stop telling lies! It's all your fault I'm becoming like this! You make 

       me nuts!

       * smiles nicely * Anyway, thank you for reading! 


End file.
